The present invention relates to object tracking systems for tracking an object in three dimensions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus using laser triangulation and passive tracking to determine the position of the object in three dimensions.
The efficient tracking of an object with six degrees of freedom has been a problem which has been faced by many in fields such as vehicle dynamics, biomechanics and robotics to name a few. A wide variety of apparatuses have been developed and used to varying levels of satisfaction. In many of these apparatuses, one or more markers have been placed on selected areas of the object to track its movement. Commonly, the position of the markers are viewed by stereo cameras placed at a known distance from each other. Using image processing, the position of the markers in each of the sensed images is determined and then processed to determine the position of the object in three dimensions.
Although such systems have been used in industry, these systems have not always been convenient to use. Since two cameras are present, the calibration of the system is often long. Others require operation in a predefined region, or attachment of wires or tethers to the object of interest. Still others require off-line processing.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for motion sensor systems which are easier to use over a greater breadth of applications.